Amor a primera Sonrisa
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: Drabble./Desde hace ya dos años que he vivido sin rumbo fijo. No sé qué hacer con mi vida, ni sé quién soy, ni para que he venido a esta vida. Solo estoy improvisando. Pero todo eso, todo mundo oscuro, todos pensamientos negativos, comenzaron a cambiar un día cuando salí de clases, y a la salida me encontré con.../Y sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho./Malsummary pase y lea c:


_Oh Querido súbditos de este reino llamado sueño(?)_

_-w-_

_Hola *O* HACE MUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO que no escribía *Q*_

_He estado muy desaparecida XD y sé que nadie me recuerda pero ñieh -w-_

_Les traje un Drabble NaLu c: está basado en hechos reales *-* (me pasó a mí :d)_

_Y solo espero que les guste y disfruten n.n_

Disclaimer: Tanto** Fairy Tail** como **Pandora Hearts** son **propiedad** de sus respectivos** dueños** -w-

_Nota: Lucy es Otaku en el Drabble :oo_

_~ A leer :3 ~ _

* * *

***Pines:** Pin de anime, Chapita de anime, esas cosas redondas que se colocan en las mochilas con una imagen de anime xD

* * *

**[*] - A**mor a **primera** Sonris**a** **- [*]**

**Natsu POV**

Desde hace ya dos años que he vivido sin rumbo fijo. No sé qué hacer con mi vida, ni sé quién soy, ni para que he venido a esta vida. Solo estoy improvisando.

He cometido errores, como todo ser humano, pero la mayoría de mis errores es por ser estúpido y lento.

Felicidad, aquella sensación ya la he olvidado casi por completo, si no es porque gracias a mis amigos he podido salir un poco adelante, y he tenido un poco de felicidad.

Recuerdo que cuando pequeño era feliz, tenía amigos y una familia grandiosa para mis ojos. Pero cuando fui creciendo me dí cuenta de la cruda realidad, de cómo en verdad era la relación de mis padres, y que los pocos amigos que tenía en verdad, no eran amigos.

Pero todo eso, todo mundo oscuro, todos pensamientos negativos, comenzaron a cambiar un día cuando salí de clases, y a la salida me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, el cual de verdad fue mi amigo.

-¡Gray! – le grité mientras me acercaba a él.

Comencé a acercarme pero pronto me dí cuenta que no estaba solo. Estaba con una chica. Caminé más lento y vi que estaban conversando animadamente, como si se conocieran de antes.

Me fije en el bolso café de la chica, y vi que estaba lleno de pines* de anime. Aquello me sorprendió, y solo para pasar el rato, me acerqué y comencé a hablar.

-¡Wau! Tu bolso es genial! ¡Mira mira! ¡Un pin yaoi!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡DONDE!? – se giró la chica y comenzó a ver su bolso.

Se veía graciosa mientras trataba de ver su pin "yaoi". Obvio que era todo falso, sabía que era un pin de Oz y Alice de Pandora Hearts besándose. Gray río y me acerqué a él para saludarlo.

-¿En qué estás, hermano? – pregunté mientras veía a la chica rubia ganarse al lado de nosotros. Sentí una mirada asesina.

-Nada, aquí visitando a una ex compañera de aula – apuntó a la chica.

-Eh… así que conoces a Gray – la miré de cerca – ¿Y? ¿Dónde dejaste tu pin yaoi?

-¡No tengo ningún pin yaoi! ¿¡Según tú cual sería!? – me mostró su bolso. Estaba molesta.

-Ese de ahí – apunté el de Pandora Heart.

-¡Oye! ¡Es un hombre y una mujer besándose!

-¡Mentira~! , es yaoi.

-¡Que no! ¡Es Oz y Alice!

-Hai Hai, yaoi, es yaoi.

-¡No!

-Bien, debo irme. Adiós idiota – me despedí de Gray y luego miré a la chica – yaoi (-w-)

-¡Que no es yaoi!

-Si, como digas. Bueno, adiós niña del pin yaoi.

-¡Que no!

Comencé a alejarme al ver que me estaba esperando Erza junto con Jellal.

-¡Es yaoi! – le grité mientras me alejaba.

-¡Que no lo es! – me volvió a gritar molesta – ¡Idiota!

Por alguna razón, había sido divertido molestarla.

-Hai hai, niña del pin yaoi.

-¡Ya!

Me giré por completo, pero algo me hizo que volviera a girarme y ver a la chica. Y ahí estaba, mirándome, agarrando la correa de su bolso sobre su pecho, mirándome con una gran sonrisa. Eso fue inesperado para mí, tanto que me detuve y me la quedé mirando. Ella seguía mirándome y vi que sus labios se movían sin pronunciar nada.

Baka, me había dicho idiota.

Sin saber porque, sonreí de lado y luego le volví a gritar.

-¡Adiós niña yaoi!

Y sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo malo, es que no me había dado cuenta de que su sonrisa me había conquistado al instante, tanto como la mía a ella.

* * *

**Y eso a sido por hoy n.n **

**Si te gusto porfa da click en el botón me gusta de acá abajo :3 (?) Holy soy german c: ._.**

**Okeeeeeeey xD Eso ha sido -w- espero que les haya gustado c: **

**Y que no les haya echo perder su tiempo en leer está cosita así chiquita y tiernucha :3 (?**

**Adiós y nos vemos por ahí n.n vivan bien *o* **

**Saludos c: **

**DAME UN REVIEW :C TE LO SUPLICO DX **

**xD Broma chau .3.**


End file.
